cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TIGER Empire
Nation Information The TIGER Empire is a medium sized, well developed nation with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity who follow no government forced national religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing wonders within their nation. Altough its citizens pay high taxes Its citizens work diligently to produce Oil and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. Its economy has been booming the last couple of years because of the steadily rising prices for oil and gold on the open market. Nation History The TIGER empire was founded on November 30, 2006 in the Rijnmond area of the Netherlands. Founding A free Rijnmond area was inevitable the largest dutch industrial area felt itself bound to too much regulations from the Hague and the European Union. After carefull deliberation by its founders the TIGER Empire was bron. War After declaring its independence the TIGER Empire faced a war with the Dutch government. After an initial assault by the Dutch military stranded on the heavily dug in Imperial forces costing the lives of many soldier on both sides the dutch decided to blockade the port of Rotterdam. In a response on the blockade the TIGER Empire cut of all fuel transports to the rest of the country demanding the lifting of the naval blockade and the surrender of the dutch government. After two weeks fuel and other supplies that normally were transported through the port of Rotterdam started becoming scarse. Allied nations to the dutch transported fuel and supplies through the port of Amsterdam but it was not nearly enough to fill demands. Entering the third week of blokkades the Empire knew it could not last forever the Dutch however were facing food riots and international pressure from countries that relied on steady supply from Rotterdam. The Empire decided that more agressive measures were to be taken. Special forces attacked key installations in the Amsterdam harbour which heavily disrupted the dutch relief effort. After a covered attack by TIGER-Special forces on a LNG-Tanker which sunk and effectivly blocked the port of Amsterdam the dutch were cut of from all supplies. However it took another two weeks for the dutch government to finally surrender to the TIGER Empire. After the war the Netherlands were reunified under the flag of the TIGER Empire. It would take several years of carefull planning to become one of the strongest nations in Europe. With carefull diplomatic talks with other nations the Empire would secure enough support to take over Europe. Then the Empire made its move hitting its neihgbors with a multi front blitz war. Both Belgium and Luxemborg fell afrter less then a week with large parts of northern France being captured as well. The second week of the war saw the fall of France. Followed by an interesting move from Germany, Portugal and Spain they swore alligance to the Empire and there forces were quickly assimilated into the TIGER Empires military. The following four weeks the joint TIGER/German Army would push deep into eastern europe overwhelming the Polish, Czech, Slovenian, Slovakian and Hungaren armies. Meanwhile in the southern part of Europe The Italians were completely entranched along their borders and tried to push back the TIGER troops before they could mount an offensive on their lines. It failed miserably leaving most of their lines exposed to the highly effective Rhino armoured battalion and the joined Spanish Portugal armies. It took the Empire a week to push through those lines, following that push the Swiss and the Austrians surrenderd. Which allowed for their forces to direct their attention to the nortern parts of europe. As the troop build-up in the northern parts of germany started Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania surrenderd immediatly, followed several days later by the danish. Italy was used as a staging area to capture the entire Balkan and push on directly to Greece, Romania and Bulgaria. During the push on through the Balkan their forces were ambushed by a Greek/Romanian/Bulgarian force. During that ambush the it were not the Imperial forces that took the full brunt of the assault but the Balkan nations this caused them to allign with the Empire and push them back. It was only a matter of days before they fell. Following those victories the Turkish government became increasingly worried of an attack on their nation and they mobilized their forces to their european borders. On the eastern front large parts of Belarus and the Ukraine fell with the Imperial troops coming closer to the Russian borders every day. Russian Troops were put into high alert and stationed along their borders. Only to find Imperial troops setting up border walls and military checkpoints. Same was happening along the Turkish border with these developments the United Kingdom went to an even higher state of alert. They felt is was only a matter of time before the Empire would turn its eyes on them. Feeling confident that the United States would come to their aid they did not deploy their navy nor did they intervene in the on mainland Europe. The Imperial troops worked their way up from Estonia to Finland meeting up with heavy resistance from a joint Scandinavian army the empire made sure that their forces were pinned. Before launching a huge assault on the coasts of Sweden and Norway after five weeks of fighting all three of them finally fell. And again the Imperial troops started setting up border walls and military checkpoints along the Russian borders. Several years of relative rest followed only to be broken by one or two violent uprisings and/or riots in conquered cities. The empire supplied all it's new provinces with immediate relief support and started construction of it's capital island of Imperia. Meanwhile a huge military build up followed with the intent of capturing the United Kingdom. On March 15th Imperial troops hit Ireland on its western coast which fell within three weeks. Then on June 6th an Imperial force hit the United Kingdom from three sides with amphibious landing ships on its Northern, Eastern and Western coasts. With the British forces in complete disarray they turned to their American allies not knowing that the Empire already made a deal with the United States regarding an alliance. The American support the British hoped for never came. It took the Empire around three weeks to wipe out all forms resistance. At that moment the Empire basically encompassed the entire European continent with the exception of Iceland, the European part of Russia and the European part of Turkey. Order has been restored in the Empire which is now ruled form its capital city of Imperia build on the Dutch island of Voorne-Putten spanning 220 square kilometres. By the Emperor, His Military Supreme Commanders, His Cabinet and the Chosen Senate. Imperia is connected to the largest port in Europe and the largest airport making it the most important city for large corporations and businesses. Surpassing all major cities in Europe many tourists also visit the city for the Imperial Palace, the Imperial Senate, the port and the business district. Internal Affairs Goverment The TIGER Empire is basicly ruled by a single man the Emperor himself being mostly assited by his Military Supreme Commanders and his Cabinet. Altough The TIGER Empire is ruled by a single man the people still get their say, every four years each province choses a senator whom takes place in the Imperial Senate. The Senate decides on changes in law or decisions that are not directly made by the Emperor. Also debats between the Cabinet and The Senate are held to see how different provinces feel toward certain decisions before the Cabinet or even The Senate itself votes on decisions. The Cabinet Changes every four years as well it is not allowed for a minister to hold his post longer then four consecutive years. To keep from throwing away money a Regent is appointed to keep projects deemed important to the nations wellfare by the Emperor himself. Citizens To become a citizen of the TIGER Empire, one must register at the Ministry of Immigration. This is required to keep subversive elements out of the nation. Though its citizens pay a 30% tax rate, most believe this is fair because of the many benefits it brings, such as highly developed infrastructure, a Social Security System, Top of the line Health care and Education. Civil Rights The Emperor actively encourages its citizens to speak freely, without fear of retribution. Its citizens are allowed to protest but only if a city gives them a permit. Police forces will monitor demonstrations closely and arrest any lawbreaker. Citizens are educated about the dangers of drugs, and rehabilitation centres across the nation have been opened. However, The Empire will not declare a war on all drugs. The Empire believes that certain socalled softdrugs are not that dangerous and will only enforce the smuggeling or possesion of socalled harddrugs. The agencies tasked with drug enforcement are the Police, the Imperial Bureau of Investigation (IBI), the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) and the Imperial Coast Guard (ICG). The Police enforce minor crimes involving drugs mostly trafficing and producing. The Imperial Bureau of Investigation is called when drug crimes become more high profile like celeberties and gang related drug crimes. The Drug Enforcement Agency are involved with all international gang related drug trafficing and crimes, working together with local police departments, the Imperial Bureau of Investigation and the Imperial Coast Guard. The Imperial Coast Guard is tasked with intercepting illegal drug transports and floating drug labs at sea. The Empire has singed of on a decree that any floating druglab in international waters that imports its illegal drugs into the empire is subject to Imperial laws on drugs and can be boarded at any time. Economics The Empires Economy is very strong which is moslty due to its main export products Oil and Gold. In the last couple of years the prices for Oil and Gold have quadrupled on the open markets benefiting the entire economy. With projections of prices rising even higher and reserves being more then adequat to keep production at an even higher level then it is now the Empire expects to see the economy grow even further. To stimulate the economies growth the government decided that it will subsidize expansion of production facilities up to 20% of the total investment companies have to make. Foreign Affairs The Empire holds extensive foreign affairs with its trade partners, its tech sellers and its allies. It is also part of the Green Protection Agency. It is also considering the opening an air force base in a foreign country and allowing a foreign air force base to be built on their soil. To be more effective in deploying its military in joint operations and providing support on deployments. The Empire is also considering setting up a joint military transportation command (JMTC) to provide more effective support for transporting its own and allied troops. The JMTC will encompass part of the air forces cargo planes and the navies transport ships. Foreign Policy When a nation is attacking weaker nation the Empire will not jump into the war it prefers to remain neutral. The Empire is part of the Green Protection agency and will defend its allies at all costs. When disaster strikes the empire will provide any assistance to a nation. The Empire will not only provide monetary assistance or the Empire will provide direct relief through its military. The Empire will not trade with nations that are known around the world for their terrible treatment of citizens and for poor inhuman actions against others. Alliances Since the Empire has declared its independence it has been part of the Green Protection Agency. The Empire has thought in the war on peace where the orders attacked the Green Protection Agency for multiple incidents where neutrality came under fire. The Empire lost more then 800.000 soldiers in that war but did not surrender before the Green Protection Agency did. After serving the peace term the Green Protection Agency is sovereign again and the Empire is proud to have fought along side nations that stood and fought for what they believed in. Military The Imperial Armed Forces are the overall unified military forces of the TIGER Empire. The Imperial military was first formed during the formation of the Empire and esthablised permanently after attacks from tech raiders. Its component branches are: :Imperial Army :Imperial Navy :Imperial Air Force :Imperial Marine Corps :Imperial Coast Guard The Imperial military relies on it's highly trained militairy personnel to wield it's cutting edge weaponry. Imperial Army The Imperial Army is a military organization whose primary mission is to "provide necessary forces and capabilities ... in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies." It is the largest, and by some standards, the oldest established branch of the armed forces of the TIGER Empire. Like all armies, it has the primary responsibility for land-based military operations. Individual weapons: The primary individual weapons of the Army are the M16 series assault rifle and its compact variant, the M4 carbine, which is slowly replacing selected M16 series rifles in some units and is primarily used by infantry, Ranger, and Special Operations forces. Optionally the M9 bayonet can be attached to either variant for close-quarters fighting. The 40 mm M203 grenade launcher can also be attached for additional firepower. Soldiers whose duties require a more compact weapon, such as combat vehicle crew members, staff officers, and military police, are issued a sidearm in lieu of (or in addition to) a rifle. The most common sidearm in the U.S. Army is the 9 mm M9 pistol which is issued to the majority of combat and support units. Other, less commonly issued sidearms include the M11, used by Special Agents of the CID, and the MK23, used by some Army Special Forces units. In addition to these basic rifles and sidearms, many combat units' arsenals are supplemented with a variety of specialized weapons, including the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) light machine-gun, to provide suppressive fire at the fire-team level, the M1014 Joint Service Combat Shotgun or the Mossberg 590 Shotgun for door breaching and close-quarters combat, the M14 Rifle for long-range marksmen, and the M107 Long Range Sniper Rifle, the M24 Sniper Weapon System, or the M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle for snipers. Hand grenades, such as the M67 fragmentation grenade and M18 smoke grenade, are also used by combat troops. Crew-served weapon systems: The Army employs various crew-served weapons (so named because they are operated by two or more soldiers in order to transport items such as spare barrels, tripods, base plates, and extra ammunition) to provide heavy firepower at ranges exceeding that of individual weapons. The M240 is the Army's standard medium general-purpose machine gun. The M240 (left-hand feed) and M240C (right-hand feed) variants are used as coaxial machine guns on the M1 Abrams tank and the M2 Bradley IFV, respectively; the M240B is the infantry variant and can be fired from a bipod or tripod if carried by hand, or employed from a pintle mount atop a vehicle. The M2 .50-caliber heavy machine gun has been in use since 1932 in a variety of roles, from infantry support to air defense. The M2 is also the primary weapon on most Stryker ACV variants and the secondary weapon system on the M1 Abrams tank. The MK 19 40 mm grenade machine gun is mainly used by motorized units, such as Stryker Brigades, HMMWV-mounted cavalry scouts, and Military Police. It is commonly employed in a complementary role to the M2. The Army uses three types of mortar for indirect fire support when heavier artillery may not be appropriate or available. The smallest of these is the 60 mm M224, normally assigned at the infantry company level. At the next higher echelon, infantry battalions are typically supported by a section of 81 mm M252 mortars. The largest mortar in the Army's inventory is the 120 mm M120/M121, usually employed by mechanized battalions, Stryker units, and cavalry troops because its size and weight require it to be transported in a tracked carrier or towed behind a truck. Vehicles: The Imperial Army spends a sizable portion of its military budget to maintain a diverse inventory of vehicles. The Imperial Army maintains the highest vehicle-to-soldier ratio in the world. The Army's most common vehicle is the HMMWV (High Mobility Multi-purpose Wheeled Vehicle), which is capable of serving as a cargo/troop carrier, weapons platform, and ambulance, among many other roles. The M1A2 Abrams and the Merkava Mark IV are the Army's primary main battle tanks, while the M2A3 Bradley is the standard infantry fighting vehicle. Other vehicles include the M3A3 cavalry fighting vehicle, the Stryker, and the M113 armored personnel carrier. Artillery The U.S. Army's principal artillery weapons are the M109A6 Paladin self-propelled howitzer and the M270A1 Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS), both mounted on tracked platforms and assigned to heavy mechanized units. Fire support for light infantry units is provided by towed howitzers, including the 105 mm M119A1 and the 155 mm M777 (which will replace the M198). Aircraft While the Imperial Army operates a few fixed-wing aircraft, it mainly operates several types of rotary-wing aircraft. These include the AH-64 Apache attack helicopter, the OH-58D Kiowa Warrior armed reconnaissance/light attack helicopter, the UH-60 Black Hawk utility tactical transport helicopter, and the CH-47 Chinook heavy-lift transport helicopter. The Army's 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment, also known as the "Nightstalkers", operates the MH-6/AH-6 small assault/attack helicopters, as well as highly-modified versions of the Black Hawk and Chinook, primarily in support of Imperial Army Special Operations Forces, but also those of the other U.S. armed forces. Merkava Mark IV main battle tank: The Mark IV is the latest generation of the Merkava this new model has a more robust fire-control system, the Knight Mark 4. The Mark IV has improved armor on all sides, including the top and underbelly, and is optimized for urban combat. The underside of the tank is reinforced with a modular, removable "belly armour pack." Ammunition is stored in individual fire-proof canisters which reduce the chance of tank rounds cooking-off in the case of a fire inside the tank. As a result, the turret is classified as "dry", meaning that no active rounds are stored above the turret line. Some features, such as hull shaping, exterior non-reflective paints, and shielding for engine heat plumes mixing with air particles to confuse enemy thermal imagers, were carried over from Air Force to reduce the battlefield signature of the Merkava series tanks. The Mark IV includes the larger 120 millimeter main gun of the previous versions but is capable of firing a wider variety of ammunition, including HEAT and sabot rounds like the APFSDS kinetic energy penetrator, using an electrical semi-automatic revolving magazine for 10 rounds. It also includes the incorporation of a much larger 12.7 mm machine gun for anti-vehicle operations (most commonly used against technicals). M1A2 Abrams main battle tank: The M1A2 Abrams include depleted uranium armor a digital enhancement package, a commonality program to standardize parts between the Army and the Marine Corps and an electronic upgrade. The main armament of the M1A2 is the M256A1 120 mm smoothbore gun, The M256A1 fires a variety of rounds. The M829A2 was developed specifically to address the threats posed by tanks equipped with kontakt-5 Explosive Reactive Armor. It also fires HEAT shaped charge rounds, the latest version of which incorporates a sophisticated multi-mode electronic sensing fuse and more fragmentation which allows it to be used effectively against armored vehicles, personnel, and low-flying aircraft. Unlike the tanks it was designed to go up against, the Abrams uses a manual loader rather than an automatic device, due to the belief that having a person reload the gun is faster and more reliable. This decision was proven out as the automatic loading system proved troublesome. Also important in the decision to use a crew member instead of an automatic loader during the development was the fact that autoloaders of the day did not allow for separate ammunition storage in the turret. The Abrams tank has three machine guns: A .50 cal. M2 machine gun in front of the commander's hatch, a 7.62 mm M240 machine gun in front of the loader's hatch on a skate mount and a second 7.62 mm M240 machine gun in a coaxial mount. The coaxial MG is aimed and fired with the same computer fire control system used for the main gun. The Abrams is equipped with a ballistic fire-control computer that uses data from a variety of sources, including the thermal or daylight Gunner's Primary Sight (GPS), all computing and displaying one of three components of the ballistic solution - lead angle, ammunition type, and range to the target. These three components are determined using a laser rangefinder, crosswind sensor, a pendulum static cant sensor, data on the ammunition type, tank-specific boresight alignment data, ammunition temperature, air temperature, barometric pressure, a muzzle reference sensor (MRS) that determines and compensates for barrel droop at the muzzle due to gravitational pull and barrel heating due to firing or sunlight, and target speed determined by tracking rate tachometers in the Gunner's or Commander's Controls Handles allowing for target speed input into the ballistic solution. Training: Training in the Imperial Army is generally divided into two categories - individual and collective. Individual training for enlisted soldiers usually consists of 14 weeks for those who hope to hold the MOS, 11B (Infantryman). Other combat MOSs consist of similar training length. Support and other MOS hopefuls attend nine weeks of Basic Combat Training followed by Advanced Individual Training in their primary Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) at any of the numerous MOS training facilities around the country. For officers this training includes pre-commissioning training. After commissioning, officers undergo six weeks of training at the Basic Officer Leaders Course, Phase II, followed by their branch specific training at the Basic Officer Leaders Course, Phase III (formerly called Officer Basic Course) which varies in time and location based on their future jobs. Collective training takes place both at the unit's assigned station, but the most intensive collective training takes place at the three Combat Training Centers (CTC); the National Training Center (NTC), the Joint Readiness Training Center (JRTC), and the Combined Maneuver Training Center (CMTC). Imperial Navy On july 7, 2008 The Imperial Senate gave the order for a report to research the effects on a navy both military and economicly. The report was presented on july 8, 2008 after which the Imperial Senate on july 9, 2008 decided that funds for the forming of the Imperial Navy would be granted. The Imperial Navy is the branch of the Imperial armed forces responsible for conducting naval operations. Commercial shipyards and drydocks would be used for the construction of the ships. At least until the Navy had her own Naval yards, shipyards and drydocks. The Imperial Senate allowed the navy to initially buy 2 frigates to supliment the Coast Guards Corvettes on coastal patrol and provide support for allied nations and navies. On july 9, 2008 the Navy orderd 2 Frigates and a destroyer expected to be delivered on july 11, 2008 on july 10, 2008 all three ships were deliverd and the Navy placed aditional orders to aqcuire more ships. Operating forces Fleets in the Imperial Navy carries out military operations independently, and trains and maintains naval units that will subsequently be provided for the operations. While not widely publicized, groups of ships departing Imperial waters for operational missions gain a Task force type designation. On entry into another numbered fleet's area of responsibility, they are redesignated as a task group from that fleet. Shore establishments Shore establishment commands exist to support the mission of the afloat fleets through the use of facilities on land. Focusing on logistics and combat-readiness, they are essential for the full, smooth, and continuous operation of operating forces. The variety of commands reflect the complexity of the modern Navy and range from naval intelligence to personnel training to maintaining repair facilities. Two of the major logistics and repair commands are Naval Sea Systems Command and Naval Air Systems Command. Other commands such as the Office of Naval Intelligence, the Imperial Naval Observatory, and the Navy War College are focused on intelligence and strategy. Training commands include the Naval Strike and Air Warfare Center and the Imperial Naval Academy. The Navy maintains several "Naval Forces Commands" which operate naval shore facilities and serve as liaison units to local ground forces of the Air Force and Army. Such commands are answerable to a Fleet Commander as the shore protector component of the afloat command. During times of war, all Naval Forces Commands augment to become task forces of a primary fleet. Military Sealift Command Military Sealift Command (MSC) serves not only the Imperial Navy, but the entire Department of Defense as the ocean carrier of materiel during peacetime and war. It transports equipment, fuel, ammunition, and other goods essential to the smooth function of Imperial armed forces worldwide. Up to 95% of all supplies needed to sustain the Imperial military can be moved by Military Sealift Command. MSC operates ships that are manned not by active duty Navy personnel, but by civil service or contract merchant mariners. Naval Special Warfare Command Imperial Naval Special Warfare Command is the Naval component to the Imperial Special Operations Command. Naval Special Warfare Command provides vision, leadership, doctrinal guidance, resources and oversight to ensure component maritime special operations forces are ready to meet the operational requirements of combatant commanders. The NSW has active-duty personnel, including SEALs and special Warfare Combatant-craft Crewmen. Relationships with other service branches Imperial Marine Corps Historically, the Navy has enjoyed a unique relationship with the Marine Corps (IMC), partly because they both specialize in seaborne operations. At the very top level of civilian organization, the IMC is part of the Department of the Navy and reports to the Secretary of the Navy. However, it is considered to be a distinct, separate service branch and not a subset of the Navy; the highest ranking Marine officer, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, does not report to a Navy officer. Marine Corps Medal of Honor recipients are awarded the Navy variant and Marines are eligible to receive the Navy Cross. The Imperial Naval Academy trains Marine Corps commissioned officers while Navy officers undergo instruction by Marine NCO Drill Instructors, in addition to their normal Recruit Division Commander. The relationship extends to the operational theater as well. As amphibious assault specialists, Marines often deploy on and attack from Navy vessels; while being transported on a Navy ship, they must obey the orders of its captain. Marine strike-fighter air squadrons operate alongside Navy strike-fighter air squadrons from aircraft carriers, though they frequently have distinct missions and rarely fly sorties together; except to directly support Marine ground troops. Other types of Marine air squadrons operate from amphibious assault ships in support of Marine amphibious operations. The IMC does not train chaplains, Religious Programs Specialists and Hospital Corpsmen or medical doctors; thus officers and enlisted sailors from the Navy fulfill these roles. They generally wear Marine uniforms that are emblazoned with Navy insignia and markings to distinguish themselves from Marines. Corpsmen, Religious Program Specialists, and chaplains enjoy a great sense of camaraderie with the Marines due in part because they work closely with them and often are embedded with Marine units. They operate under the command of the Marine Corps under the auspices of the Fleet Marine Force, often called "green side" corpsman. The Navy and Marine Corps also share many aspects of naval culture, to include naval terminology (slang and jargon), as well as many traditions. Imperial Coast Guard The Imperial Coast Guard fulfills law enforcement in naval operations. It provides Law Enforcement Detachments (LEDETs) to Navy vessels, where they perform arrests and other law enforcement duties during Navy boarding and interdiction missions. In times of war, or when directed by the Emperor, the Coast Guard operates as a service in the Navy and is subject to the orders of the Secretary of the Navy until it is transferred back to the Department of Homeland Security. At other times, Coast Guard Port Security Units are sent overseas to guard the security of ports and other assets. The Coast Guard also jointly staffs the Navy's Naval Coastal Warfare Groups and Squadrons, which oversee defense efforts in foreign littoral combat and inshore areas. Ships Aircraft carriers Due to their ability to put most nations within striking distance of Imperial air power, aircraft carriers are the cornerstones of the Imperials’ forward deployment and deterrence strategy. Multiple carriers are deployed around the world at any given time to provide military presence, respond quickly to crises, and participate in joint exercises with allied forces; The power and operational flexibility of a carrier lie in the aircraft of its carrier air wing. Made up of both fixed-wing and rotary-wing aircraft, a carrier air wing is able to perform over 150 strike missions, hitting over 700 targets a day. Carrier air wings also protect friendly forces, conduct electronic warfare, assist in special operations, and carry out search and rescue missions. The carriers themselves, in addition to enabling airborne operations, serve as command platforms for large battle groups or multinational task forces. A carrier is typically deployed along with a host of additional vessels, forming a carrier strike group. The supporting ships, which usually include three or four Aegis-equipped cruisers and destroyers, a frigate, and two attack submarines, are tasked with protecting the carrier from air, missile, sea, and undersea threats as well as providing additional strike capabilities themselves. Ready logistics support for the group is provided by a combined ammunition, oiler, and supply ship. Imperial class aircraft carriers (CVN): : None Amphibious warfare vessels Amphibious assault ships are the centerpieces of amphibious warfare and fulfill the same power projection role as aircraft carriers except that their striking force comprises land forces instead of aircraft. They deliver, command, coordinate, and fully support all elements of a 2200-strong Marine Expeditionary Unit in an amphibious assault using air and amphibious vehicles. Resembling small aircraft carriers, amphibious assault ships are capable of V/STOL, STOVL, VTOL, tiltrotor, and rotary wing aircraft operations. They also contain a welldeck to support the use of Landing Craft Air Cushion (LCAC) and other amphibious assault watercraft. Recently, amphibious assault ships have begun to be deployed as the core of an expeditionary strike group, which usually consists of an additional amphibious transport dock and dock landing ship for amphibious warfare and an Aegis-equipped cruiser and destroyer, frigate, and attack submarine for group defense. Seal class amphibious warfare vessels (LHD): : None battleships Imperial battleships are designed to engage other capital ships in open sea warfare, battleships were the Navy's largest and most important vessels. The rise of aircraft carriers led to the declining importance of battleships and the Navy relegated them to the roles of fire support and escort. Following a long period of inactivity, the battleships were recommissioned to augment the Navy's size and were upgraded with cruise missile capability. The new battleships have been equiped with the development of the AN/SPY-1 phased array radar and the Standard Missile 2 with the Aegis combat system coordinating the two to counter the anti-ship missile threat facing the Navy. Later developments of vertical launch systems and the Tomahawk missile gave battleships additional long-range land and sea strike capability in adition to their main guns, making them capable of both offensive and defensive battle operations. The Leviathan class battleships are among the most heavily armed ships the Empire ever put to sea. The main battery of 16-inch (406 mm) guns can hit targets nearly 50 miles away with a variety of artillery shells, from standard armor piercing rounds to tactical nuclear charges. The secondary battery of 5-inch (127 mm) guns can hit targets nearly 20 miles away with solid projectiles or proximity fused shells, and are equally adept in an anti-aircraft role and for damaging smaller ships. These battleships carried a fearsome array of 20 mm and 40 mm anti-aircraft guns, which have been gradually replaced with Tomahawk and Harpoon missiles, Phalanx anti-aircraft/anti-missile gatling gun systems, and electronic warfare suites. By the time the last The Leviathan class battleships have set a new record for battleship weaponry: No other battleship class in history has had so many weapons at its disposal for use against an opponent. Leviathan class Battleships (BB): : None Cruisers Cruisers are large surface combat vessels that conduct anti-air/anti-missile warfare, surface warfare, undersea warfare, and strike operations independently or as members of a larger task force. Modern guided missile cruisers were developed out of a need to counter the anti-ship missile threat facing the Navy. This led to the development of the AN/SPY-1 phased array radar and the Standard Missile 2 with the Aegis combat system coordinating the two. Ticonderoga class cruisers became the first to equip Aegis and were put to use primarily as anti-air and anti-missile defense in a battle force protection role. Later developments of vertical launch systems and the Tomahawk missile gave cruisers additional long-range land and sea strike capability, making them capable of both offensive and defensive battle operations. Ticonderoga class guided missile cruisers (CG): : INS Ticonderoga (CG-1) : INS Normandy (CG-2) : INS Rijnmond (CG-3) Destroyers Destroyers are multi-mission medium surface ships capable of sustained performance in anti-air, anti-submarine, anti-ship, and offensive strike operations. Like cruisers, the guided missile destroyers of the Navy are primarily focused on surface strikes using Tomahawk missiles and fleet defense through Aegis and the Standard missile. Destroyers additionally specialize in anti-submarine warfare and are equipped with VLA rockets and LAMPS Mk III Sea Hawk helicopters to deal with underwater threats. When deployed with a carrier strike group or expeditionary strike group, destroyers and their fellow Aegis-equipped cruisers are primarily tasked with defending the fleet while providing secondary strike capabilities. Reptile class guided missile destroyers (DDG): : INS Reptile (DDG-1) : INS Dragon (DDG-2) : INS Crocodile (DDG-3) Frigates Frigates mainly perform undersea warfare and provide armed escort for supply convoys and merchant shipping. They are designed to protect friendly ships against hostile submarines in low to medium threat environments using torpedoes and LAMPS helicopters. Some Frigates are also able to launch Standard missiles to supply limited protection against anti-ship missiles. Independently, frigates are able to conduct counterdrug missions and other maritime interception operations. The Phoenix class guided missile frigate (FFG): : INS Phoenix (FFG-1) : INS Raven (FFG-2) Submarines The primary missions of submarines in the Navy are peacetime engagement, surveillance and intelligence, special operations, precision strikes, battlegroup operations, and denial of the seas. The Navy operates two types: ballistic submarines and attack submarines. Ballistic submarines have only one mission: to carry and launch nuclear missiles. Attack submarines have several tactical missions, including sinking ships and subs, launching cruise missiles, gathering intelligence, and assisting in special operations. Shark class ballistic missile submarines (SSBN): : None Stingray class cruise missile submarines (SSGN): : None Dolphin class attack submarines (SSN): : None Aircraft Carrier-based aircraft are able to strike air, sea, and land targets far from a carrier strike group while protecting friendly forces from enemy aircraft, ships, and submarines. In peacetime, aircraft's ability to project the threat of sustained attack from a mobile platform on the seas gives United States leaders significant diplomatic and crisis-management options. Aircraft additionally provide logistics support to maintain the Navy’s readiness and, through helicopters, supply platforms with which to conduct search and rescue, special operations, anti-submarine warfare (ASW), and anti-surface warfare (ASuW). The Navy was considering the F-35C and the F-22C as their prime Carrier based aircraft. This was a joint air force naval project. with the Air force ordering the aircraft and the Navy operating them. On july 9, 2008 the Navy anounced that its new multirole carrier based aircraft will be the F/A-22C Sea Raptor it being a modified version of the combat worthy proven F-22 fighter the Air force uses. The Sea Raptor will feature a reinforced air frame to cope with the stress of carrier landings and take-offs. Its variable geometry wings will give the optimum lift-to-drag ratio for all speeds. Imperial Air Force The Imperial Air Force (IAF) is the aerial warfare branch of the armed forces of the Empire. Initially born as the Imperial Army Air Corps, the IAF was formed as a separate branch of the military. It was the last branch of the Imperial military to be formed. The IAF is the largest, most technologically advanced air force in the world, with aircraft in service in three branches (IAF; Air National Guard; and Air Force Reserve) it uses Unmanned Combat Air Vehicles, Air-Launched Cruise Missiles and Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles; Not all of the Imperial military combat aircraft are operated by the IAF. The Army operates its own helicopters, mostly for support of ground combatants; it as well maintains a small fleet of fixed wing aircraft (mostly Unmanned Aerial Vehicles). The Navy is responsible for a multitude of aircraft, including integrated air wing combat aircraft operating aboard its aircraft carriers and also many maritime patrol and transport aircraft stationed at multiple Naval air stations around the world. The Marine Corps operates its own combat and transport aircraft in support of its ground mission and often in conjunction with Naval Aviation. The Coast Guard also maintains transport and search-and-rescue aircraft (SARA), which may be used in a combat and law enforcement role. All branches of the U.S. military operate helicopters. In general the United States Air Force shall include aviation forces both combat and service not otherwise assigned. It shall be organized, trained, and equipped primarily for prompt and sustained offensive and defensive air operations. The Air Force shall be responsible for the preparation of the air forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war except as otherwise assigned and, in accordance with integrated joint mobilization plans, for the expansion of the peacetime components of the Air Force to meet the needs of war. to preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense, of the Empire, the Territories, Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Empire; to support national policy; to implement national objectives; to overcome any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the Empire. 3. The stated mission of the IAF today is to "deliver sovereign options for the defense of the TIGER Empire and its global interests — to fly and fight in Air, Space, and Cyberspace". Search and rescue The Imperial Search and Rescue Plan designates the Imperial Coast Guard as the federal agency responsible for maritime search-and-rescue (SAR) operations, and the Imperial Air Force Auxiliary Civil Air Patrol responsible for inland SAR. Both agencies maintain rescue coordination centers to coordinate this effort. Aircraft The Empire operates a huge amount of support aircraft like the E-3 Sentry, C-5, C-17, KC-135 among others for duties as aerial refulling, transportation and surveillance. With the Air force being a primarily defensive force the most operated aircraft are the F-22 Raptor, F/B-22 Strike Raptor and the TU-160 Blackjack. F-22 Raptor The F-22 Raptor is a fighter aircraft that uses stealth technology. It is primarily an air superiority fighter, but has multiple capabilities that include ground attack, electronic warfare, and signals intelligence roles. The Imperial Air Force considers the F-22 a critical component of the strike force. The F-22 is a fifth-generation fighter that is considered a fourth-generation stealth aircraft by the IAF. Its dual afterburning Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 turbofans incorporate thrust vectoring, but in the pitch axis only, with a range of ±20 degrees. The maximum thrust is classified, though most sources place it at about 35,000 lbf (156 kN) per engine. Maximum speed, without external weapons, is estimated to be Mach 1.72 in supercruise mode. With afterburners, it is "greater than Mach 2.0" (1,317 mph, 2,120 km/h), according to Lockheed Martin; however, the Raptor can easily exceed its design speed limits, particularly at low altitudes, with max-speed alerts to help prevent the pilot from exceeding them. It is rumored that the F-22 has a top speed greater than 1,600 mph (Mach 2.42) and its climb rate is faster than the F-15 Eagle due to advances in engine technology, despite the F-15's thrust-to-weight ratio of about 1.2:1, with the F-22 having a ratio closer to 1:1. The Imperial Air Force claims that the F-22A cannot be matched by any known or projected fighter.1 The F-22 is highly maneuverable, at both supersonic and subsonic speeds. It is extremely departure-resistant, enabling it to remain controllable at extreme pilot inputs. The F-22's thrust vectoring nozzles allow the aircraft to turn tightly, and perform extremely high alpha (angle of attack) maneuvers such as the Herbst maneuver (or J-turn), Pugachev's Cobra, and the Kulbit, though the J-Turn is more useful in combat. The F-22 is also capable of maintaining a constant angle of attack of over 60°, yet still having some control of roll. During exercises, F-22 pilots demonstrated that cruise altitude has a significant effect on combat performance, and routinely attributed their altitude advantage as a major factor in achieving an unblemished kill ratio against other fighters and 4th/4.5th generation fighters. F/B-22 Strike Raptor The F/B-22 Strike Raptor is a multirole fighter aircraft based on the design of the F-22 Raptor. Its primairy mission is to provide close support for ground forces more effectively then the F-22 Raptor which was designed to be an air superiority fighter. It characteristics and performence are the same as the F-22 Raptor with the only difference being a larger cargo hold and delta wing to provide more lift for its heavier payloads and lower speeds. It is considerd to be one of the most effective fighter bombers. TU-160 Blackjack The Tupolev Tu-160 Blackjack is a supersonic, variable-geometry heavy bomber designed by the TIGER Empire. Similar to the B-1 Lancer but with far greater speed, range and payload, it is the heaviest combat aircraft ever built. It was the last Imperial strategic bomber designed, but production of the aircraft still continues, with large numbers currently in service with the Imperial Air Force. Its pilots call the Tu-160 the “White Swan”, due to the surprising maneuverability and antiflash white finish of the aircraft. Cruise missiles A cruise missile is a guided missile that carries an explosive payload and uses a lifting wing and a propulsion system, usually a jet engine, to allow sustained flight; it is essentially a flying bomb. Cruise missiles are generally designed to carry a large conventional or nuclear warhead many hundreds of miles with high accuracy. Modern cruise missiles can travel at supersonic or high subsonic speeds, are self-navigating, and fly on a non-ballistic very low altitude trajectory in order to avoid radar detection. In general (and for the purposes of this article), cruise missiles are distinct from unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) in that they are used only as weapons and not for reconnaissance, the warhead is integrated into the vehicle, and the vehicle is always sacrificed in the mission. An enemy force would have to counterattack each of the missiles, making defense against them costly and complicated. The enemy's defenses are further hampered by the missiles' small size and low-altitude flight capability, which makes them difficult to detect on radar. The Empire uses two different types of cruise missiles: AGM-86 ALCM The Boeing AGM-86 ALCM (AGM-86B and AGM-86C) is an Imperial subsonic air-launched cruise missile (ALCM) operated by the Imperial Air Force. The missiles were developed to be used on aircrafts so that they would not have to enter hostile air space. BGM-109 Tomahawk The Tomahawk Land Attack Missile (TLAM) is a long-range, all-weather, subsonic cruise missile. It was designed as a medium- to long-range, low-altitude missile that could be launched from a submerged submarine. The Imperial navy employs this type of cruise missles as their cruise missles. Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles An intercontinental ballistic missile, or ICBM, is a long-range ballistic missile typically designed for nuclear weapons delivery, that is, delivering one or more nuclear warheads. Due to their great range and firepower, in an all-out nuclear war, submarine and land-based ICBMs would carry most of the destructive force, with nuclear-armed bombers the remainder. ICBMs are differentiated by having greater range and speed than other ballistic missiles: intermediate-range ballistic missiles (IRBMs), short-range ballistic missiles (SRBMs), and the newly-named theatre ballistic missiles. Categorizing missiles by range is necessarily subjective and the boundaries are chosen somewhat arbitrarily, and so exact boundaries between range classes are not (and never can be) authoritative except within a community which has agreed to a set of definitions. The Empire used to carry several nuclear weapons until the war on peace in which they were destroyed and the Empire was not allowed to buy new ones. At this time the Empire is considering the posibility of aquiring new nuclear weapons this is a highly sensetive subject in the senate with neihter the ruling nore the opposing party's having a complete majority of votes. Imperial Marine Corps The Imperial Marine Corps (IMC) is a branch of the Imperial armed forces responsible for providing force projection from the sea, often working closely with Naval forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes. The Marine Corps has mostly been used as the initial strike force and occupational force to be later on relieved by the army for long term occupation. Infantry weapons The basic infantry weapon of the Marine Corps is the M16 assault rifle family, with a majority of Marines being equipped with the M16A2 or M16A4 service rifles, or more recently the M4 carbine—a compact variant. Suppressive fire is provided by the M249 SAW and M240G machine guns, at the squad and company levels respectively. In addition, indirect fire is provided by the M203 grenade launcher in fireteams, M224 60 mm mortar in companies, and M252 81 mm mortar in battalions. The M2 .50 caliber heavy machine gun and MK19 automatic grenade launcher (40 mm) are available for use by dismounted infantry, though they are more commonly vehicle-mounted. Precision fire is provided by the IMC Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) and M40A3 sniper rifle. The Marine Corps utilizes a variety of direct-fire rockets and missiles to provide infantry with an offensive and defensive anti-armor capability. The SMAW and AT4 are unguided rockets that can destroy armor and fixed defenses (e.g. bunkers) at ranges up to 500 meters. The Predator SRAW, FGM-148 Javelin and BGM-71 TOW are anti-tank guided missiles. The Javelin can utilize top-attack profiles to avoid heavy frontal armor. The Predator is a short-range fire-and-forget weapon; the Javelin and TOW are heavier missiles effective past 2,000 meters that give infantry an offensive capability against armor. Ground vehicles The Corps operates the same High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV) and M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank as does the Army. However, for its specific needs, the Corps uses a number of unique vehicles. The LAV 25 is a dedicated wheeled armored personnel carrier used to provide strategic mobility. Amphibious capability is provided by the AAV-7A1 Amphibious Assault Vehicle, an armored tractor that doubles as an armored personnel carrier. Somewhat dated, it will eventually be replaced by the Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle, a markedly faster tractor that incorporates superior armor and weaponry. The threat of land mines and improvised explosive devices in Iraq and Afghanistan has also seen the Corps begin purchasing Cougar and Buffalo heavy armored vehicles that can better withstand the effects of these weapons as part of the Mine Resistant Ambush Protected vehicle program. The Marine Corps has ordered International MaxxPro MRAP vehicles though some of these vehicles will probably be used by other branches of the Armed Forces. The Marine Corps hopes to use MRAP vehicles to replace all HMMWVs on patrol "outside the wire" in Iraq. The Marines operated exclusively tube artillery—the M198 155 mm howitzer, now being replaced by the M777 155 mm howitzer. The Corps expanded its artillery composition to include the High Mobility Artillery rocket system (HIMARS), a truck-mounted rocket artillery system. Both are capable of firing guided munitions. Aircraft The organic aviation capability of the Marine Corps is essential to its mission. The Corps operates both rotary-wing and fixed-wing aircraft mainly to provide assault support and close air support to its ground forces. However, other aircraft types are also used in a variety of support and special-purpose roles. The Marine light attack helicopter squadrons (HMLA) are composite squadrons of AH-1W SuperCobras and UH-1N Hueys, as the airframes have over 80% commonality. Both are slated to be replaced by the AH-1Z Viper and the UH-1Y Venom. These provide light-attack and light transport capabilities.81 Marine medium helicopter (HMM) squadrons fly the CH-46E Sea Knight and CH-53D Sea Stallion medium-lift transport helicopters. They are converting to the V-22 Osprey, a tilt-rotor aircraft with superior range and speed, and are being re-named as "Marine medium tilt-rotor" (VMM) squadrons. Marine heavy helicopter (HMH) squadrons fly the CH-53E Super Stallion helicopter for heavy-lift missions. These will eventually be replaced with the upgraded CH-53K, currently under development. Marine attack squadrons (VMA) fly the AV-8B Harrier II; while Marine Fighter-Attack (VMFA) and Marine (All Weather) Fighter-Attack (VMFA(AW)) squadrons, respectively fly both the single-seat and dual-seat versions of the F/A-18 Hornet strike-fighter aircraft. The AV-8B Harrier II is a VTOL aircraft that can operate from amphibious assault ships, land air bases and short, expeditionary airfields. The F/A-18 can only be flown from land or aircraft carriers. Both are slated to be replaced by the STOVL version of the F-35 Lightning II (the F-35B), beginning training operations in 2008. In addition, the Corps operates its own organic electronic warfare (EW) and aerial refueling assets in the form of the EA-6B Prowler and KC-130 Hercules. In Marine transport refuelling (VMGR) squadrons, the Hercules doubles as a ground refueller and tactical-airlift transport aircraft. Serving in Marine Tactical Electronic Warfare (VMAQ) Squadrons, the Prowler is the only active tactical electronic warfare aircraft left in the inventory. It has been labeled a "national asset" and is frequently borrowed to assist in any Imperial combat action, not just Marine operations. Since the retirement of the Air Force's own EW aircraft, the EF-111 Raven; Marine Corps Prowlers, along with those of the Navy, also provide electronic warfare support to Air Force aircraft. The Marines also operate two Marine unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) squadrons (VMU), with the RQ-7 Shadow UAV for tactical reconnaissance. These squadrons also fly the Boeing Scan Eagle and have recently retired the RQ-2 Pioneer. Imperial Coast Guard The Imperial Coast Guard (ICG) is a branch of the armed forces. In addition to being a military branch at all times, it is unique among the armed forces in that it is also a maritime law enforcement agency (with jurisdiction both domestically and in international waters) and a federal regulatory agency. It is an agency of theImperial Department of Homeland Security. As one of the five armed forces and the smallest armed service of the Empire, its stated mission is to protect the public, the environment, and the Imperial economic and security interests in any maritime region in which those interests may be at risk, including international waters and the Empires coasts, ports, and inland waterways. The Coast Guard has a broad and important role in homeland security, law enforcement, search and rescue, marine environmental pollution response, and the maintenance of river, intracoastal and offshore aids to navigation (ATON). While most military services are either at war or training for war, the Coast Guard is deployed every day. When not in war, the Coast Guard has duties that include maritime law enforcement, maintaining aids to navigation, marine safety, and both military and civilian search and rescue—all in addition to its typical homeland security and military duties, such as port security. The service's decentralized organization and readiness for missions that can occur at any time on any day, is often lauded for making it highly effective, extremely agile and very adaptable in a broad range of emergencies. The Coast Guard's has participated in every conflict from its founding through to today, including multiple roles in Operation Iraqi Freedom. Maritime interception operations, coastal security, transportation security, and law enforcement detachments are its major roles in Iraq. Corvette The Coast Guard operates ships that are officially corvettes owned by the Imperial Navy. Theses ships are classified as Rotterdam class corvettes which are named after coastal and harbour cities. Rotterdam class corvette (PG): : None Foreign Bases The TIGER Empire is considering esthablising an air force base on the soil of the allied nation of Dutch land. At the same time Dutch land is considering esthablising an air force base on the soil of the TIGER Empire. Not only will this improve the diplomatic relation with this nation even further but it will also provide for joint training and increased operational deployment. The initial proposal was actually sent in by the Emperor himself, the reason for this are the joint operations both nations are conducting together. At this time plans will feature the deployment of the following joint operated aircraft types: :- E-3 Sentry and E-8 Joint STARS: To provide increased airspace surveillance above both nations. :- C-5 Galaxy, C-17 Globemaster III and C-130 Hercules: To fulfill the huge requirements for the transportation of personell, equipment and supplies both nations need for their deployments. :- KC-10 Extender and the KC-135 Stratotanker among others: To extend the flight time over operational areas refueling aircraft will be stationed on both air bases. Aditionally both governments are talking about the deployment of about 20 operational fighters and/or bombers on these airbases. This will also mean that the the airbase will be first foreign military installation on imperial soil after the german joining of the Empire. Deployment Under construction Nation Defence Under construction